The Wolf Flame Alchemist
by Ebony wolf010
Summary: ON HOLD! Rika, a girl with a mysterious past runs into Ed and Al. When they find out they have to work together will they get along? And will Ed fall for this new girl? EdxOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Wolf Flame**

**Chapter One:**

Shadow: Hello to all the people who are reading this!

Kiba's Daughter: Yes, hello! This is my first FMA story and I know it's a little short so I want all of you to review and tell me how I did! Please! ...(sigh)...I do not own FMA...or Ed...-I wish!- (in this story Ed is 16) But I do own Rika!

Shadow: (pouting) Thanks a lot!

Kiba's Daughter: Sorry! Anyway lets get on with the story... 

A large wooden door creaked open, and a girl poked her head through the small opening and looked around. Seeing no one around she slipped through the door-way and down the hall.

She is 15 and stands to be about 5 ' 2 '', with rose pink hair that goes to her mid-back with silver and black streaks, and chilling silver eyes. She wore loose denim pants with a white shirt, white shoes, and a brownish-tan jacket. She has a short temper and is very stubborn, she doesn't like to be messed with most of the time, but she is really kind if you get the chance to know her.

She walked down the hall and was about to turn the corner when she bumped into something.

"Uhh...sorry," She said on instinct. She looked to see what or who it was and saw a rather short blonde haired guy. He wore black pants, black shoes, a black shirt, a black jacket, and a red trench coat. " who are you?" She finished after a short pause.

"Why? Who wants to-"

"Rika! What are you doing here!" Roy Mustang interupted walking up to them. When he reached them he was shocked and a little upset to see her there again.

"Uhhh..." She laughed nervously. "I just wanted to see the place again." She lied through her teeth hoping Mustang would buy the act. But he saw through her lies.

"Seriously Rika! I know you better than that!" He warned. But this time he looked to the guy who was standing next to her. "Edward...you didn't help her in here did you?"

Rika looked to Ed who was getting ready to answer but then put her arm in front to stop him.

"No, he did not Roy," She answered. "so leave him out of this." She glared at Mustang. He didn't respond but turned to leave.

0

"So I take it you're Rika?" Ed asked looking at her. Rika walked to a near-by bench and sat down with Ed following.

"Yeah and you're Edward Elric, and pretty short too." She said while looking down the hall with a sad expression on her face.

"How did you know that!" He was a little taken back that she knew who he was.

"Because I know your dad."She said still looking down the hall and not taking a chance to look at him.

(A/N) I know it's short and I am very sorry! Sorry for the cliffy also! I promise the next chapter will be longer and I hope to update soon. I want to thank a friend who helped me on this story and to get it started, you know who you are! Thanx Bunches! And if your reading this I hope you like it! So readers, I'll see you next time for chapter two! ((hopefully very soon!))Oh and if you want to email me here is my email: Daughter


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wolf Flame**

**Chapter Two:**

Shadow: Welcome back for chapter two!

Kiba's Daughter: (sigh) Yeah. I'm a little depresed right now from the stress of school and stuff. But I wanted to update as soon as I could for all of you readers! So Enjoy!

Roy walked past a few doors and turned into an open doorway. He saw Riza sitting at her desk and walked over to her. She looked up from her papers and saw that Mustang was standing at her desk. She put her papers down and not a second later he spoke.

"She's back."

xXxXxXx

Ed jumped up from the bench and faced Rika, he was shocked and very angry.

"WHAT!" He said in an icy tone. Rika just kept looking at the ground, when she did look at him she stood up and stared him in the eye.

"It wasn't my choice to meet him!" She said sadly. When Ed saw the expression on her face he calmed down and let her talk. "He was the one looking for me. He said he wanted my help for an experiment that he tried and failed several times on. I thought he was doing an experiment on plants or even the philosiphers stone or something, but that was far from what he had planed. I didn't think anything would happen so I helped him. But... I was wrong," Tears where starting to form in her eyes. She fell silent, her bangs covering her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What was the experiment about?" Ed asked grabing her shoulders.

Rika looked at him with tear stained eyes.

"Me."

Ed's arms fell from her shoulders, and he stumbled back horrified.

"Wh-what!"

"Why wont you answer me?" Ed asked looking her in the face as she started crying. Ed just stood there looking at her, not knowing what to do. That's when Mustang and Riza showed up. They looked at the shock on Ed's face and the tears in Rika's eyes and knew what had happened.

"Ed she's comming with us." Mustang said as he and Riza took her to the library.

Roy turned to leave when Ed grabbed his arm.

"What happened to her?"

"It's a long story."

Mustang and Riza were in the library trying to calm Rika down so she could tell them what went on with her and Ed. She had stopped crying but was still very upset.

_"I can't take it anymore, I have to tell someone." _Rika thought. But she didn't want to tell Riza or Mustang, she knew who she was going to tell her secret and she had to do it soon.

"Rika, are you alright?" Riza asked her, but she wouldn't answer. Riza talked to Mustang and they left to leave her to herself. After they were gone she got an idea. She went to one of the book cases and looked through the books. When she found the one she was looking for she got it and went to one of the tables and sat down and opened the book. It was one of her favorite books, "The Company of Wolves". She loves wolves and she reads on them as much as she can. She helped save a pack of wolves once, but that is a different story. She was busy reading and didn't notice someone come up from behind.

Ed opened the door to the library and found that Rika was sitting at one of the tables reading. He walked to her and sat down in one of the chairs out of her view and watched her read. He saw something about her that put him at peace, but he didn't know why. The whole time he was watching her he was smiling. He caught himself and he was a little shocked. _"What am I doing? Sitting here watching a total stranger who I just met read a book!"_ He thought. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Rika calling his name.

"Ed?...Ed?...ED!"

He snaped out of his thoughts and was a bit startled by her sudden outburst. He stared at her and then looked to her book.

"What book is that?" He asked trying not to sound too nervous. She looked down and then looked back at him with a lost look on her face.

"It's called 'The Company of Wolves', now... what are you doing here?"

"I came to say that... i'm sorry for pushing you too far earlier today. I didn't mean to make you upset." Ed told her while she continued reading pretending she didn't hear him. "Rika will you listen to me!" Ed was tired of her acting like this and was getting ticked off and fast.

"I'm sorry Ed, but I can't stay. I have to go." She said and turned to leave before she started crying again. But Ed stopped her. He grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. She looked at him then looked away. "I really am sorry Ed." He let go of her and she turned and walked away without looking back. She didn't want to face him again.

0

Ed walked back to the chair and sat down. "-Sigh-. I can't believe that just happened." Ed said out loud as he was thinking over what happened with Rika.

"What happened?"

At hearing this voice Ed nearly jumped out of his skin.

0

xXxX A Week Later XxXx

Rika was walking down the hall back to the library trying to sneak passed the military officials. As she was heading towards the doors when she passed a young blond haired girl but she didn't have on a military uniform, she smiled and Rika smiled back and then she stopped right in her tracks. She realized she still had to tell Ed. She shook her head and sighed. She started walking back to the library. Hopefuly thinking Ed would be gone.

0

Rika cautiously opened the door to the library and finding no one she sighed and walked back to the bookshelf and found her book. She turned around and droped the book with shock.

"I knew you would come back."

She cringed and slowly picked up the book.

"Can you just please leave me alone?" She asked pleading for him to leave. It's not like she doesn't like him, she just doesn't want any company right now.

"No." Ed said while walking closer.

"Why...?" She asked him, watching his every move. When he was right in front of her she closed her eyes and backed up against the book shelf. Ed stoped and just stood there, three feet from her. He sighed deeply.

"Can we just talk? I want to know more about you." He said.

"If you promise to leave and dont come looking for me." She said.

"...alright." He answered and sat down in the nearest chair. He looked at her and motioned for her to come sit down, and she did. "So explain to me why are you here and what is your connection with the military?"

"Beleive it or not i'm an alchemist. A flame alchemist actually. And as far as my connection with the military goes, I work for them, but I quit a year ago. There where... a few problems."

"Like what?" Ed asked wanting to know more.

"Well it started with the experiment, not long after I joined the military. Your dad ran some tests on me and my alchemic power. But at that time I couldn't do nearly as much as I can now. I could create flames, but something went wrong. They weren't normal flames... they were black. And that's not even half of what I can do, the true experiment was for me to be able to change my form, and it worked but it wasn't what we expected. The military was the one who took me from your father and they didn't think I was going to make it through. So they ran some tests. The tests said I was never going to get well... but somehow I did. And that's the part I can't figure out, I don't know if someone helped me or if I did it on my own. That's why I came back here."

"Okay, but the part I don't get is where you can change your form." He said scratching his head in confussion.

"Well... I can."

"But how?"

"Uh... that's the other half of my ability. And it just so happens that I can turn into a wolf. Well it's not exactly a wolf, more like a wolf flame. It's a giant flame the exact shape of a wolf. So that's why people call me the Wolf Flame Alchemist." She said as she showed him her hands, which had quarter moons on them. Ed was speechless.

"Oh..." Was the only thing Ed could say. When he was through looking at her markings on her hands she tucked them into her jacket pockets. Ed got up and walked to the bookshelf opposite of thier seats and grabbed a book and set it in front of Rika. He stood next to her as she flipped through the pages.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Just look on page 63." Ed told her. She flipped to the correct page and looked at the pictures. Her eyes widened at what she saw. There on the page was a legend of a alchemist, a flame alchemist, with a picture of a large flame that somewhat ressembled a wolf that was standing next to a girl. Ed sat next to her and read her the legend of the Wolf Flame Alchemist.

0

Hours passed and Ed and Rika where talking, still in the library, and they where actually getting along for once. Rika was telling Ed of her past and he was telling her of his. After that they walked together to go get something to eat, and of corse Ed had to make a big deal of it when Mustang teased him for going on a date with his "girlfriend." After they ate they went to the practice field and Ed did a little convincing to get Rika to show him her abilities. She was reluctant at first but he finally won her over. She stood in the middle of the field and Ed just about 50 feet away. Ed was about to attack her ((they are only testing each others strength)) when she started shooting flames, the only thing she had to do to send flames shooting at her target was to snap. (( yes i know like Roy, but she doesn't wear gloves or anything)) Ed had to quickly dodge her attacks and regain his footing to run after her.

xXxX Two Hours Later XxXx

They where both tired but neither one was going to give up. Rika's hair was thrown up in a messy ponytail and Ed had lost his shirt somehow. Ed was trying his hardest to get close enough to her to hold her attacks, and Rika was trying to keep him as far away from her as possible. Finnaly Ed gained the advantage, he jumped at her and she ducked causing her to slip and Ed to fall ontop of her. Their noses were centimeters apart and they both blushed. Rika snaped out of it and pushed him off and they both stood up. Rika was grinning and Ed was totally shocked as to what just happened.

"Hey, Rika! You know there is a ball coming up in a few weeks in Central for the everyone in the military."

"I know!" She replied. "What's so special about it?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go...with me?" Ed asked still dodging her flames.

"I dunno'. It does sound kinda' tempting."

"Wha-what?" Ed paused and asked which gave Rika the chance to attack. She shot a line of flames right at his head, but before they reached him he ducked watching the flames go over barley missing his hair.

"Of course i'll go with you! You idiot." She replied laughing. Ed blinked a few times. Rika shot a ball of flames up in the air and let them fall on her and surround her. Ed was horrified, he tried to reach her in time but it was already too late. He thought she was gone...but... then the flames dissappeared and a large black wolf stood in the place of Rika. Ed stood there in shock...again. Rika was now a large flame in the shape of a wolf like she said.

"Alright! You win!"Ed said. But then Rika started running towards him. He started running back and stumbled, causing him to fall flat on his face, he turned over onto his back. But Rika didn't stop until she was about a foot away from him. The black flames surrounded her again and Rika was her self again. Ed just sat there dumbfounded staring at the laughing Rika. Then he was laughing along with her as she helped him up.

"Well if we're gonna' go then we need something to wear." She told him releasing his hand and dusting the dirt off of her pants.

"Why what's wrong with what i'm wearing now?" He said with a smirk.

"Because... you have no shirt on..." ((i really don't know how that happened, but I love Ed without a shirt on...-drool-)) He noticed what she said and blushed. She saw the look on his face and she laughed. Soon after he started laughing as well, stopped and sighed.

(A/N) So how was it! Please review and tell me how I did! Well it's really late right now and I have school tomorrow, so I have to get to bed. Hope all of you enjoyed it! See you next time for chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wolf Flame Alchemist**

**Chapter Two:**

Shadow: Hey guyz!

Kiba's Daughter: Hello! I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update but my computer is being worked on and I had to use my mom's computer. She sets time limits so I couldn't stay on long. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Shadow: Yeah, so…On with the story!

Ed was slowly walking down the streets wondering helplessly around thinking about where Rika and Al had gone. They left him a not on his bed for him to meet them in town at some store called "Sally's Dresses."

He sighed and continued to walk. It was getting pretty late and he was tired. Finally he spotted the shop and casually walked in. He was looking back and fourth at all the different clothes when something caught his eye. There stood Rika, with a strapless red dress that went to the floor. Her back was facing him and she was looking down and the clerk who was helping her get the dress fitted, when she saw Al wave at someone. She turned to see Ed standing in the doorway to the shop and saw his face. She smiled warmly and stepped down. Ed walked up to them and asked a lot of questions.

"Why did you guys leave so soon?" Ed asked looking away from Rika trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. He turned to face Rika who handed him some clothes and a pair of shiny black shoes.

"We… Well I needed to get my dress fitted before the ball, and Al wanted to come along so no one would try anything." She leaned closer to Ed and whispered. "He just over-protective." She smirked and Ed laughed. Rika pushed Ed into the dressing room and walked back over to let the clerk finish her dress.

XxXxX

Ed, Rika, and Al were walking back to Central military HQ. Ed and Rika were walking ahead with Al trailing behind them, he was holding about five shopping bags.

They finally reached the HQ and walked up the stairs and went into their rooms.

Ed and Al walked away from Rika's door and to their room. Ed threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes. Al gently set their bags on the floor ((Rika owned most of the bags….like 3 of them)) and walked over to the window. He pulled the curtains closed and walked over to his bed.

"Ed?" Al asked.

"Yeah Al?"

"What are we going to do… you know, about the philosopher's stone?" Al asked, his voice just above a whisper. Ed looked up at his brother, who was still incased in the suit of armor.

"Well, I don't know really. We have to find another way to make it." Ed said sitting up on his bed. Al looked over at him.

"But what if there isn't another way…what if we have to-"

"No Al. There just has to be another way to get your body back." Ed said lying back down on the bed and looking at the ceiling.

Xx During the Middle of the Night xX

Rika couldn't go to sleep. She was restless about the whole Philosopher's Stone. She had heard the Elric's conversation just a few hours ago. She turned towards the window and stared up at the full moon. _"Why does it have to be so hard? What is so special about this stone? And what did Ed and Al mean by 'another way'?"_ She thought as she looked at the sky and started to think of her future. She always found herself thinking about things like that, she just couldn't help it. She was curious.

XxXxX

Ed rubbed his eyes sleepily and got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom.

He walked out and went down the hall to go stand on the balcony and the end of the hallway. But he never made it. He was wide awake when he heard a loud explosion and a ear piercing scream. His eyes widened with horror.

"Rika? RIKA!" He screamed as he took off running down the hall towards the sound.

He was running down the hall when he heard someone behind him. He turned and looked behind him ready for a fight when he saw that it was only Al. He relaxed some and took off running again.

He reached Rika's room and busted down the door and flew inside only to grab the handle of the door from falling off the edge of a gaping hole in the floor. He looked around frantically searching for any signs of life. He found none. He let go of the door and peered over the edge of the hole. What he saw left him breathless ((in a bad way…)).

There was Rika, clinging to the edge of the floor just a few feet below him. She was hanging over the edge of what seemed to be a hole of nothing, just a never-ending shaft.

"Rika! Hold on!" Ed shouted over the loud rumbling of the quaking floor. She shot a glance up at him that told him everything. She was scared out of her mind, and she couldn't hold on too much longer.

She hung there clutching the edge for dear life. She felt her hands slipping when she heard someone call her name. She looked up through all the smoke and debris to find Ed and Al looking over the edge. She didn't want to scream for fear of loosing her grip and falling.

Ed reached a hand out to her and she reached up to him, but they were still a few inches apart. As he was trying his hardest to reach Rika he heard footsteps slowly moving his way. He looked up trying to peer through the dust and noticed a shadowy figure advancing on him and Al. He looked down at Rika with a look of panic and worry. She looked into his eyes pleading for him not to leave.

"Come on Rika! You have to make it!" He screamed at her. She struggled to lift herself up so she could reach Ed's hand. Her arms shook and were tired from supporting her weight for so long. She didn't know if she could make it. With what small amount of energy she had left she lunged for Ed's hand and held on.

As soon as Ed felt Rika's hand grab his he quickly pulled her up. She sat beside him gasping for breath and arms and legs shaking violently. She looked up at Ed with tear-stained cheeks and he pulled her into a hug to comfort her. He whipped his head around to face the stranger who had almost killed Rika.

He could make out some details. It was a woman, she wore a plain floor length blue dress, had dark brown hair, and was wearing silver gloves that went to her elbows. She was smirking.

The strange woman stepped out a giant hole in the wall where Rika's room used to be and casually strolled to the edge of the endless hole across from Ed, Al, and Rika. The woman's smile only grew with the sight before her. She loved messing with peoples lives.

Ed sent death glares at her and spoke in a rash voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Awww, poor Ed. You mean you don't remember me? I feel abandoned." She spoke in a fake hurt voice. Ed's scowled and held Rika closer with Al standing over them.

A/N: I am really sorry for not updating in sooooooo long. I know this chapter is short but it was what I could come up with while my mom was stressing me to the ends of the Earth. I want to thank:

Beautifly92

Silvermoon15

Thanks guyz! –Gives everyone cookies-

I really hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


End file.
